Things Change? Not Likely
by hunterofcomedy
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia have always been comfortable with each other.


**Things Change? Not Likely**

**Synopsis: Ichigo and Rukia have always been comfortable with each other. IchiRuki**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters mentioned. Tite Kubo's got that covered. **

**Author Note: Even thought I don't normally do this, I accepted a challenge to write an IchiRuki fic. I already had this story in mind so I decided to modify it slightly and submit it for the challenge. Thanks to **_**Masaki4everdead**_** for the prompt.**

* * *

"So, how has everything been?"

Rukia popped a piece of chicken in her mouth as she waited for her answer. Across from her, Ichigo swallowed a large gulp of water, clearing his throat.

"Not bad. The hollows have been quiet lately so I've had plenty of time to study."

Giving a nod of affirmation, the raven haired woman went back to her meal. The two of them were dining on alfredo chicken pasta that Ichigo had prepared, simply enjoying each other's company. It had been a little over two weeks since they'd last seen each other and getting together for dinner eased both of their tired souls.

The Springtime wind rustled the new curtains that Rukia had purchased for him, to liven up his apartment. She claimed the place was too bland upon her first visit. He insisted that simple was best. Arguments occurred and the curtains stayed. But that is a story for another evening.

"Are you adjusting to your new life?" Rukia asked as she finished her meal, wiping her lips gracefully.

Her orange haired friend sighed and rubbed his head hesitantly. "It's still all hard to believe, actually. Moving out of my old man's house and starting college, being a full time Soul Reaper on the side—"

"You're just lucky that Head Captain Kyoraku allowed you to continue your education. Otherwise, you'd never survive," chided the raven haired woman with a grin.

"You keep telling yourself that," he responded swiftly, "Besides, it wasn't like I asked for that. I would have been more than happy stay in the Soul Society."

"Fool. Don't underestimate the need for a proper education. After all, it was something I never had the chance to get."

With a curt laugh, Ichigo replied, "I kind figured that out by all the obsessive nagging you do every time you see something completely normal."

Shrugging her shoulders, Rukia stood and picked up her plate. "Like I said, _I _never had the chance to acquire all this knowledge," she smirked at him, "I know it'll be hard, but try not to let it go to waste."

Ichigo scoffed and replied, "As long as I don't have to endure your kindergarten drawings as explanations, I think I'll be fine."

A piece of leftover chicken slapped into his nose, sauce stinging his eyes. As he groaned and rubbed massaged his sockets, Rukia gave a triumphant grin before turning and heading toward the kitchen.

As she set her plate down and began rinsing it off, she carefully glanced around and smiled.

"You found a nice place. Even if it is a bit small," she proclaimed as the running water half drowned out her voice.

"What is it with you and everything of mine being small? First it was my room, now it's my apartment?" Ichigo's voice suddenly appeared behind her, setting the plate down on the counter next to the sink.

"Look like someone's feeling inadequate," Rukia replied with a devilish grin.

Scoffing and heading toward the living room, Ichigo dismissively waved his hand. "Says the girl who proclaims that men of average height are giants."

The raven haired woman rolled her eyes before setting her wet plate in the drying rack.

Without protest, Rukia picked up Ichigo's plate and rinsed it off as well. It was an unspoken rule that whoever didn't cook was the one to handle clean up. And for her, it was a small price to pay for not having to prepare the meal herself.

"How's life as a lieutenant working out?" Ichigo asked loudly from the other room. Finishing with his dinnerware, Rukia flipped the water to off and placed his plate beside her own and drying her hands.

"Busy, as per usual." Walking out to the living area, she noticed him already lounging on his leather couch. Taking a seat on the opposite end, she eased back into the soft upholstery. "The new recruits always take time to adjust to their lives and there's no shortage of missions to monitor and regulate."

Something cold tapped her hand and she looked over to see Ichigo pressing a cold beverage against her knuckles. Gesturing for her to take it, she decided not to refuse and snagged the icy drink from his grasp. Twisting off the cap, she took a quick swig, sighing happily as the cool fluid quench her thirst and eased her senses.

"I'm guessing that Byakuya's keeping you busy too?" Ichigo asked, taking a swig himself.

Rukia shook her head. "Actually, he's been focusing on reforming his squad. Ever since his near fatal defeat, he's been working his men harder. Almost like he's preparing them for when he isn't going to be there."

The orange haired man nodded in understanding before taking another gulp. "And how are things in the clan?"

"Pretty good for now. Byakuya's been very respectful of my decision to focus on my duties as a Soul Reaper and the Elders are being quiet, for once. But who knows how long that'll last."

Her answer was followed the final gulp of her drink. Glancing at the empty bottle, Rukia abruptly frowned. Ichigo looked over, took in her expression and sighed.

"I guess neither of us get much time off, do we?" he said quietly, letting his trademark scowl overtake his features.

"That's why I enjoy coming to visit so often. It's something that keeps me sane."

A bit shocked, Ichigo turned to see Rukia slowly setting her bottle down with a half smile on her face. She glanced to him with a pleasant but obviously exasperated expression. He could see that coming here was a source of solace for her…for both of them.

Ichigo knew he had the same stressed visage plastered all over his face. Between fighting hollows at night, studying for his exams and working a part time job to pay for his apartment; it was rare that he had found the time for her company at all.

However, he always made time for her, because she always brought a sense of normalcy to his world. Rukia had stopped the rain years ago but she continued to keep it at bay, just by being here.

Likewise, visiting and checking in on Ichigo had become ritualistic for the raven haired Soul Reaper. His friendship had been invaluable and together they managed to keep each other from letting the weight of the world from crushing the other.

That's why, when Ichigo let a heated grin slip onto his lips, Rukia could only huff in amusement, already knowing what the night held in store for them. Slowly, Ichigo closed the gap between them until he was sitting almost completely next to her.

"So, are you up for a little action? Or should we call it a night? "

The orange haired man was prepared if she wasn't up to it. After all, she had turned him down before and he could respect that. Unlike anyone else, there was no pressure for either of them. The courtesy they extended each other was always reciprocated and it kept their friendship strong.

It had been quite a while since they'd last come together like this and both of them needed the relief. After all, friends should be there to ease each other's worries. It was only natural that they crossed the line to become occasional lovers when the need suited them. To them, it was completely comfortable and natural.

And since both of them were single, they figured no one would mind anyway.

Then, much to his delight, Ichigo felt the heat rise when she smiled lustfully and replied, "I could go a round or two."

The moment that acquiescence was uttered, Ichigo's lips smashed against her own. Rukia rolled her eyes a bit before easing into the kiss. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him closer to her. As she moved her lips lustfully against his, she felt the tip of his tongue press against her hungrily.

With a moan, she allowed him access to her mouth, his strong tongue immediately invading and lapping against her own. Reciprocating that desire, she let her hands rest on the back of his head before pressing his mouth even harder against her own. Taken aback by her sudden passion, she took the opportunity to thrust the tongue battle into his own orifice.

Now on the defensive, the orange haired man let out a soft moan as she tenderly massaged his mouth with her skillful tongue.

Breaking away and gasping for air, Ichigo and Rukia panted while gazing into each other's eyes. Heated desire burned deep inside both of them, demanding to be quenched. Thrusting his mouth back over hers, they resumed the battle of tongue while beginning to stand and heading for Ichigo's bedroom.

Tearing away from each other, their hand immediately tore at the other's clothing. Rukia's simple sundress was discarded instantly, while Ichigo's button up shirt took more precision. The raven haired Soul Reaper gripped his neck and pulled him down to her level, nipping at his neck while his hands snaked around her body to unclasp her bra.

Content with the love marks she'd left, Rukia's hands drifted down and swiftly unbuckled his belt. Both of them had become skilled at undressing the other, it came naturally after the first few encounters.

Sliding his pants down and kicking them away, Ichigo reclaimed her lips and forced her back onto his bed, pinning her down. As he hungrily assaulter her mouth, he suddenly felt his arm pulled from under him. His body toppled next to her, and Rukia swiftly reversed their positions. She straddled him, pressing her panties against his member.

"You were on top last time," she huskily whispered, bending down to him. "It's my turn to run the show."

Before he could respond, Rukia began grinding her clothed sex against him, the heat nearly overwhelming him. Squeezing his eyes shut, Ichigo smirked and replied, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

With a grin, Rukia's hands roamed over his chest, massaging their way up to his face. As her palms wrapped around his cheeks, he felt her lift his face up. Opening his eyes, he saw her lips descend upon his again, lapping at him mouth for entrance.

Instantly giving it to her, their tongue battle resumed. As the flurry in their orifices intensified, Rukia's hips continued to grind against him, raising their arousal.

Feeling his prick jab at her panties, Rukia pulled herself back from him and slid her hand down slowly to her neither region. Using her fingers, she pushed her panties aside to allow his member to graze her sex.

Underneath her, Ichigo tensed as the heat from her neither region radiated over his member. Even though he was dying to thrust, he kept himself at bay. Rukia couldn't help but smile at his restraint. Even during their wildest of encounters, her orange haired companion was never forceful with her.

Rough and hard, certainly. But never forceful.

Lifting herself up with her thighs, Rukia aligned his member with her sex and said, "Don't hold back, Ichigo!"

She sank downward, embedding his member into her burning sex. Heat consumed Ichigo's member as she moaned in ecstasy and swiveled him around inside her. A heated groan escaped the orange haired man's lips and he reached up and grabbed her arms. Rukia let a grin overtake her as she began rough bouncing up and down on his member.

Each time she lifted up, Ichigo pulled her arms and guided her back down seamlessly. She welcomed his enthusiasm, and even moaned in pleasure as she felt him beginning to thrust upward, deep inside her.

"Y-Yeah! Just like that!" she encouraged, letting him pound upward inside her. "I've missed this so much!"

"Then let's not spoil the fun!" Ichigo replied sharply, thrusting harder, earning a surprised but aroused yelp from her.

Rukia rode atop him thunderously, moaning and groaning as he hit her spot perfectly. Then, without warning, he pulled her arms toward him instead of down, making her topple over onto his chest. Immediately, Ichigo's hand cupped her round bottom and kept her aligned as he continued to thrust inside her.

Panting heavily, Rukia threw her head back and moaned. When she did, she felt something lap at her left nipple. She gasped as her vision shot down to see Ichigo teasing her breast with his tongue. The wave of ecstasy that washed over her forced Rukia to grit her teeth as she reached orgasm, spilling her juices all over him.

Her sex clenched and Ichigo continued to mercilessly clasp his mouth over her breast. Each thrust burned so orgasmically that Rukia thought her body was going to give out on her. She continued to suck in air, moaning as she rode out her orgasm while her companion began to reach his.

Just then, Rukia felt his member pulse and she smirked down at him. Pulling his head back from her nipple, she smashed her lips over his and clenched her sex, intensifying his release. Ichigo moaned against her mouth as his seed burst inside her, a burning hot sensation filling both of them.

Breaking away from the heated kiss, Ichigo and Rukia simply stared into each other's eyes for a moment, unable to tear themselves away. Riding out the last of their orgasms, the raven haired woman slowly slipped him out of her and rolled to his side, both of them panting heavily.

Minutes passed in silence, the pair staring up at the ceiling in utter peace.

Rukia let out sigh the seemed to force out all of her anxiety and stress. "It's _definitely _been too long since we've done that," she whispered, still staring upward.

"Definitely."

That was all Ichigo could reply as he breathed a sigh of his own, the negative emotions being forced out with it.

For a long time, they just laid there and simply listened to each other breathe. Rukia grinned to herself as she reveled in their strange ritual. They did this after each encounter; it was what really let them relax. Just feeling each other's spiritual pressure beside them was reassuring. Not once did they cuddle, it just wasn't what they did.

After all, cuddling was for couples and they certainly weren't—

"I'm gonna hit the shower. That okay?"

Ichigo's voice disrupted her thoughts, making her shake her head and turn over to him. "Yeah, that's cool. Just be sure to leave me some hot water."

With a firm nod, the naked Ichigo stood up and left the room, quickly heading for the bathroom. The raven haired Soul Reaper made herself comfortable on his bed, listening as the door was closed before being quickly followed by the rushing sounds of water.

Lying there, reveling in the heat from their exchange, Rukia's mind began to wonder. As her head rested softly on his pillow, she took a deep inhale and smiled. It was obvious that they had shared this bed many times before, because both of their scents lingered. In fact, the scents had somehow combined, which was oddly settling.

Her shimmering violets slowly began to close, heavy with exhaustion. In that almost vulnerable moment, Rukia allowed her tired mind to freely explore, abruptly wondering what it would be like to wake up to this scent every day—

Violet eyes snapped suddenly open, that thought haunting her mind. She shook her head before relaxing herself again. It was such a strange thought but everyone had an odd thought now and again, didn't they? Particularly after sex.

For example, she abruptly remembered how Tatsuki had once confused Ichigo and Rukia for a couple, simply because of how comfortable they were around each other. Can you believe that? Such an odd notion…being with Ichigo...as his girlfriend—

Again her alertness rebounded, forcing the thoughts away.

However, the ideas lingered in her mind, unable to let go. She reminded herself that there was nothing odd or strange about her friendship with Ichigo. It wasn't a big deal, she told herself, lots of close friends do this kind of thing. From what she heard, it was pretty common for close friends to hang out, eat dinner, spend all of their free time together…have sex for the pure joy of it…feeling lonely when she had to leave to return to the Soul Society…hating the fact that her work kept them apart for over two whole weeks—

"Oh, crap…"

This was _not_ a development she had anticipated coming up today.

Suddenly, Rukia heard the water in the bathroom abruptly cease, signifying that Ichigo had finished his shower. Automatically, her naked body lifted itself out of the bed and marched toward the bathing area, forcing all those confusing thoughts away. Just outside the door, she heard the water running again, this time obviously for a bath instead of a shower.

A brief smile appeared on Rukia's lips. Ichigo knew she preferred a hot back after a passionate exchange. That sweet notion brought all of those strange ideas back to her, and this time, she knew they were not leaving until she addressed them. Her smile sank and she hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Hold on, I'm almost done!" he replied to her knock

"Do you have to paint your nails and fix your hair too? Geez, even I take less time than you do," she quipped, feeling more comfortable.

"I told you I'd be out in a minute! Can't you just wait your turn like a normal houseguest?! I remember to run you a bath, didn't I?!" Ichigo's voice echoed from inside the bathroom, accompanied by a sigh.

"That reminds me…I need to ask you something important."

Her voice cued an awkward silence and she suddenly wished she'd never spoken. However, as the raven haired Soul Reaper stared at the door, she knew he was listening carefully. It was too late to back out now.

"This may be a bit off topic but…Ichigo, are we dating?"

A high pitch yelp rang out, followed by a splash of water. Without hesitation, the naked raven haired Soul Reaper flung open the door and found Ichigo, wearing only a towel, shell-shocked as the bathwater ran over his body. All the while, he merely stared at her with nothing but utter confusion.

"Where the hell did you get that idea?" he said calmly, stunned by the question. Strangely, it sounded like it was the first time the thought had ever crossed his mind.

Pinching her nose in slight irritation at his overreaction, Rukia calmly moved toward the tub, staring at him. For a moment, she considered covering up but quickly decided against it. Having seen each other naked so many times, the embarrassment didn't affect them anymore. It had once been almost crippling for Ichigo to see her beautiful petite body but with time, he overcame it. Much like he did all obstacles in his path.

Modesty really didn't exist for them by this point.

Extending her arm, she silently offered to help him up. Although still a bit dazed, the orange haired man took her hand and allowed her to pull him out. Standing upright and towering over her, the raven haired Soul Reaper folded her arms over her chest and sighed.

"If I had known you'd react so strongly, I would have waited until later to bring this up."

The orange haired man scoffed and turned his head. "I just wasn't expecting such a random question. I mean, _obviously_ we aren't dating. I think we would know if we were."

"Exactly," Rukia concurred with a nod, working to convince herself, "I mean, just because we get together for diner once and a while—".

"—And have sex every now and again," he added quickly.

Rukia nodded emphatically in agreement, "Yeah, that doesn't mean that we're in a relationship. I mean, so what if we're always clearing our schedules for each other—"

"That's right! After all, it's natural to miss having a good friend around so we want to be with each other as much as possible—".

"And so what if that's what all normal couples do," Rukia latched onto swiftly, "That doesn't mean that we're…a…couple…does it?"

With a heavy scoff, the orange haired man gave an ironic chuckle. "That would make us the most unique couple on the—".

Ichigo stopped midsentence, his mouth hanging slack as he was overcome by an epiphany. In front of him, Rukia was about to object but realization crashed down on her mercilessly. Shifting her gaze upwards, she saw the gears turning in his mind as he came to the same conclusion. Slowly, his burning amber eyes widened and he slowly looked down at her in shock.

Before she knew what was happening, Ichigo's hands grasped her shoulders and shook her.

"How did we not notice this?!" he shouted in surprise.

"I don't know!" she replied with equal confusion, "I don't even know why I thought of it in the first place!"

"Do you think anyone else noticed?!"

"Judging by the weird glances we get from time to time, maybe?" Snapping her fingers, Rukia continued, "That's probably why your father told me to take care of you!"

"He told you to what now?!"

Shrugging her shoulders, she replied, "The day you moved out, I promised him I'd look after you—".

"Wait," Ichigo abruptly cut her off, thinking carefully. "So…does that mean that…we've been unknowingly dating ever since I moved out?! That was over three years ago!"

Violet and amber eyes widened as the pair stared at each other in shock.

"Why did no one tell us?" Rukia pondered, dropping her gaze down slightly.

"…Maybe they thought we already knew?" Ichigo offered, still perplexed by this development. "Okay, we need to sit down and think back to when this all started."

"Agreed, but first," the raven haired woman looked around him and pointed, "The tub's overflowing."

Water hit the back of Ichigo's feet and he spun around to see she was absolutely correct. Carefully moving over to the tub, he reached his arm down and pulled the plug, hearing the water begin to drain.

Behind in, Rukia was already cleaning up the spilled water with spare towels. With a heavy sigh, the orange haired man moved to the door and said, "I'm gonna get changed."

"I'll wash off and then we'll figure this out," she told him with a firm gaze, ready to solve this mystery.

"Right. We'll get this whole thing sorted out in no time." he said firmly before exiting the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

After he'd left, Rukia's eyes became oddly determined, though still perplexed by how this revelation eluded them for so long. However, she wasn't upset by this news. She wasn't exactly ecstatic either but at the very least, her view of herself and Ichigo was relatively unchanged.

She was still Rukia and he was still Ichigo. That's just the way they liked it.

Suddenly the door flew open and Ichigo's head poked inside, "I just want to be clear on this…We _are_ dating, right?"

Rukia absorbed his amber eyes, seeing no fear or hesitation in them. Giving a half-smile, she replied, "…Yes, we _are_ dating."

The orange haired man pondered and lowered his face a bit, considering everything. However, he quickly lifted his eyes back up to her and asked, "Do you think this changes things?"

With absolutely no hesitation, Rukia chuckled and replied, "Things change? Not likely!"

That answer washed over him and Ichigo gave a sigh of false annoyance before replying, "I guess that means you'll be staying over, _again_. I'll get the closet ready."

"You'd better! And be sure my futon's been washed this time!" she reminded him, setting aside the damp towel used to mop the floor.

"You're the worst house guest I've ever had."

"I'm the only house guest you've ever had."

"Why do I put up with you?" he chided, trying to hide a grin.

Returning his smirk, she turned away from him, giving him a lovely view of her backside before flippantly answering, "Because the sex is great."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes but didn't object. Then, just before he closed the door, Rukia's eyes snuck a glance at him to see his lips upturn into warm and beautiful smile, his eyes fixated on her violet irises.

As the door closed, Rukia shook her head lightly, almost thinking she had imagined it. Finally stepping into the tub, she placed the stopper back in. Her body screamed with joy as the hot water washed over her and she couldn't help the content moan that escaped her lips. Leaning back and submerging all but her head, violet eyes shined as they gaze up at the ceiling.

Recalling the smile, Rukia softly closed her eyes and said, "The last time I saw him…he wasn't smiling half as bright as tonight."

* * *

**The End**

**Hello, my beautiful readers! As you read above, this story was a challenge I accepted. I already had this idea in mind, so I modified it to make it longer and much more fun! **

**I will admit, the fluff was kinda grueling for me to write. I'm not a fan of fluff but because so many of you want to see more fluff between Ichigo and Rukia in my stories, I decided it was time to give you what you wanted…but don't expect the same in "Long Way Home"! ;)**

**By the way, I'll be update that story soon! **

**Also, it's been so long since I wrote a lemon and I wanted to test my skills, to keep them sharp if I "happen" to need a lemon in one of my longer stories. Will I use a lemon for them in "Long Way Home"? You'll have to keep reading to find out! XD**

**Leave a review to tell me if you enjoyed the story or if you think there is something I could do to improve it. Even the lemon folks, I want to get better if you think of something I need to work on! Much appreciated! **

**Keep on smiling my beautiful readers! **


End file.
